


Sins of the Father

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anthony has his own way of justice, Getting over abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's not really a romance but they share a bed soooooo, M/M, Suicide mention, abuser, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: John has his way of cleaning up the city- Anthony, well he has his own more violent way of doing things





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties I will be honest, I know John really hates wife beaters and I kinda wanted to write something on how Anthony deals with past hurts and righting the wrongs of the past

Carl always pretended to not see when Anthony flinched or how his body would visibly tense when he heard angry, abusive yelling through the walls of their safe house. Carl knew where he had grown up, what Anthony had seen his father do to his mother, but it still hurt to watch a grown man still fight against instincts developed in childhood

 

He didn’t mention the times where after screams were heard Anthony would grab his leather jacket, holster his gun and leave just to come back either minutes or in some cases hours after he’d left. When Anthony was gone for a long time he always came back with a steely look in his eye that was as close to haunted as someone like him could get

 

Carl wouldn’t say a word just make him coffee help him out of his jacket, be there when the shaking started and wait out the storm stroking the man’s back until the ever present tension slowly started to leak out of the tired muscles

 

But watching someone you’ve known for years relive painful memories was hard because even though Carl promised it was over and that everything was okay and they were safe, both of them knew it was a lie, that the work they did would thrust them into another safe house; running from bullets and arrest, right into another building with its share of bad marriages and angry husbands

 

Anthony didn’t tell Elias that he choose those buildings, those apartments for exactly that reason, that he had watched the women trapped in that cycle of abuse, even befriended them just to be able to get them out, threatening the husbands with death and in some cases amputation of certain body parts if they wouldn’t leave their terrified wives be. Sometimes he’d help the ladies pack or help get the kids ready and would even give them rides to family and friends if it was too late to catch the subway, giving what money he had on him and his number; the only phone he kept clean and Elias free, just in case they found themselves in trouble again.

 

The few times he came back to whatever place they were staying that week, hands shaking, eyes dark with memories of learning how to use his mother’s make up to hide bruises, those times he’d gotten there too late, Anthony made sure the husbands paid for that, not like John, no his justice didn’t involve the police or broken kneecaps, it involved faked suicides or in the rare case making the man disappear altogether.

 

Anthony was grateful Carl never forced him to talk or demand he be honest about what happened when he flew out the door with one glance at his phone, he just needed the quiet his old friend provided, the gentle touches he was starved of as a youth, to remember his own abuser was dead and buried, to be assured he survived; lived through drunken fists and angry voices that were there to punish him for what the law called murder but to anyone else would be called self-defense.

 

He had thought about stopping, choosing places that didn’t share a wall with things that reminded him how he got his scar, but he couldn’t, because of those few late nights when most of the bars were closed and he got a call or a text which meant someone got wasted and forgot a promise. Instead of rolling over and nuzzling closer to the man who shared his bed, Anthony would roll the other way making the same choice every time.

 

When Anthony found himself tied to that chair staring death in the face he wondered if the people he helped would recognize his face in the paper, if they would go to the funeral; he knew Carl, he would make sure he had one or a least a wake Elias was classy that way. He hoped the phone he had slipped in John’s coat pocket would still be answered, that the women who still kept in touch would trust the Man in the Suit even if Anthony didn’t 

 

Carl didn’t mention the way Anthony would sometimes answer his phone dead serious for a split second then without warning it would be gone Anthony excusing himself to the bathroom where he would stay talking to the mystery caller for almost an hour before coming out almost cheerful 

 

He didn’t dare complain when Anthony would shamelessly flirt after those talks like he did when he was a teenager, he was curious but if it meant Anthony was happy even with all what was going on around them, Carl could live without knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, comments and kudos are appreciated 
> 
> I'm accepting prompts so either ask on here or you can go to my tumblr (Otterfire) and request something, which I'll post on here


End file.
